Rahasia
by bananaprincess
Summary: Severus berusaha memberi tahu Lily bahwa Sherlock bukanlah orang yang pantas untuknya. Akan tetapi, Severus malah menemukan rahasia lain dalam usahanya-seseorang yang bisa mengingat segalanya, seperti dirinya. SNAPE DAY CHALLENGE PROFESI LAIN.


**Severus Snape, Lily Evans – Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling.**

**Sherlock – Steven Moffat, Mark Gattis, & BBC. Sherlock Holmes – Arthur Conan Doyle.**

* * *

_Akibat dari Sherlock hangover, akhirnya iseng nulis fanfik ini untuk Snape Day (challenge profesi lain) yang diadakan Ambudaff. Aku menukar Molly Hooper dengan Lily Evans dan Anderson Phillip dengan Severus Snape._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Beberapa orang berharap bisa mengingat lebih banyak. Yang lain berharap tidak pernah lupa segala sesuatu. Ada juga yang ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan yang lalu.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana jika kamu benar-benar bisa menyimpan semua memori dalam kepalamu? Hidup demi hidup yang dijalani. Kenangan-kenangan.

Saat kamu bisa mengingat segalanya, tanpa bisa melupakan.

Severus sering berdoa agar dapat menghapus memori tentang sepasang mata hijau cemerlang.

-o-

"Lily, kamu harus lihat ini!"

Severus menyamai langkah Lily di koridor rumah sakit St. Bart's. Jas dokter yang dipakai perempuan berambut merah gelap berkelepak setiap kali ia melangkah. Permintaan lelaki tinggi dengan pakaian hitam-hitam itu seakan sengaja diabaikan. Laki-laki itu bisa saja menarik lengan Lily agak berhenti, tetapi ia tidak melakukannya.

"Lily!" panggilnya sekali lagi dengan suara agak keras, meski mereka berjalan bersisian.

"Apa lagi, Sev?" Lily berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar mayat.

"Kamu harus lihat video ini!"

Lily mengambil ponsel Severus yang sejak tadi ditawarkan. "Video lain tentang Sherlock Holmes?" tanyanya memandangi layar ponsel.

"Greg yang mengambilnya ketika kami memeriksa flatnya untuk mencari narkotika."

"Aku tahu teorimu, Sev."

"Dia memakai kokain, Lily!"

"Mana buktinya?" Lily menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu dengan tidak sabar.

Muka Severus merah padam. Namun dia tidak bergerak sedikit pun dari hadapan Lily. "Kami memang nggak menemukannya kemarin. Lain kali, aku akan mendapatkan bukti," katanya dengan nada rendah.

Lily mendengus dan berpaling. Severus tahu ia sudah membuat Lily terganggu dengan pernyataannya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak akan membiatkan kalau sampai Lily terluka karena pria itu.

"Sev," Lily mendorong pintu kamar mayat, "Kenapa sih kamu selalu mengurusi urusannya? Kalian seharusnya bekerja sama. Kamu—petugas forensik dari kepolisian dan dia—detektif, _sorry_, konsultan detektif. Bagus untuk kalian kalau bisa akur, kan?"

"Aku nggak bisa!" Severus menahan pintu dengan tangannya agar tidak tertutup.

Mulut Lily terbuka sedikit, menunjukkan kekagetan oleh seruan Severus barusan. Ia mundur, merapat ke pintu. Memasukkan tangan ke saku jas. "Yah, dia memang agak menyebalkan," sahutnya pelan. Lily tertawa kecil dan hampa. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa tertawa.

_Sangat menyebalkan._

Sesaat tak ada yang bicara antara mereka berdua. Severus masih berdiri mengawasi Lily. Bertanya-tanya mengapa ia tidak pernah punya nyali untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya. Rahasia yang lama disimpan. Rahasia yang berdebu di sudut kepalanya. Selalu seperti ini, setiap kali kesempatan datang Severus akan mundur. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Hidup yang ini hanya ulangan hidup yang lain.

Severus menelan ludah. Menurunkan tangannya dari pintu. Ia mengusap rambutnya yang hitam gelap dan berminyak. Pada setiap kehidupan yang dijalaninya, ia selalu mencoba untuk memperbaiki penampilan. Tetapi itu tidak pernah cukup untuk membuat Lily _melihatnya_.

"Kukira kita punya janji makan siang bersama," Severus merapikan jaket kulit yang dipakainya.

Lily menunduk. "Aku harus mencatat bentuk memar yang muncul pada mayat di dalam... Sherlock memintaku."

"Apa?!" potong Severus terkejut.

"Ada yang harus aku lakukan, Sev. Pergilah ke kantin, aku akan menyusul."

Pintu kamar mayat itu tertutup tanpa memberi kesempatan Severus untuk menjawab.

-o-

Lily tidak pernah datang.

Pun sampai hari ini.

Severus merindukannya.

Severus berjongkok di samping seorang perempuan muda yang berlumuran darah. Rambutnya merah terurai. Beberapa kotoran yang tampaknya cat-cat terkelupas mengotori helaiannya. Tubuhnya telungkup, wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut. Severus bersyukur karena itu.

Dia beruntung dulu tidak melihat darah. Bukan Severus benci dengan darah—ini adalah pekerjaan sehari-hari yang harus ia lakoni. Hanya saja, ia sulit membendung memori yang datang bertubi-tubi. Semua kenangan itu sejelas siang hari. Mata itu—hijau yang menghantui.

Tangan Severus gemetar ketika hendak mengambil sidik jari dari korban pembunuhan itu. Ia takut untuk melihat paras korban. Ia tak bisa.

Pintu kamar di rumah kosong itu menjeblak terbuka. Greg Lestrade, Detektif Inspektur dari satuan Scotland Yard datang bersama Sherlock Holmes. Severus menghela napas. Matanya melirik sinis kepada pria itu.

Arogan. Mengapa sejak dulu ia selalu berkompetisi dengan orang-orang seperti dia?

"Ah Severus, kita bertemu lagi," kata pria itu menyebrangi ruangan, lalu berlutut di sisi mayat tersebut.

Dari sudut mata, Severus mengenali kode dari Greg yang memintanya untuk keluar dari ruangan. Tangannya masih bergetar ketika menjauh dari mayat itu. Kali ini, dia tidak ingin membantah bahkan berdebat dengan Sherlock. Ia membencinya. Tetapi, untuk kali ini Severus merasa terselamatkan.

"Ini TKP. Aku tidak ingin terkontaminasi. Jelas?" ujar Severus tegas.

Keduanya saling tatap.

"Cukup jelas, Severus," balas Sherlock, menegaskan nama lawan bicaranya. Matanya tertuju kepada tremor di tangan Severus. "Keluar sekarang. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu."

Severus tersinggung. Ia tahu Sherlock membaca sesuatu dari matanya. Sebelum pria itu mengeluarkan semuanya lewat mulut ularnya, lebih baik Severus menyingkir. Severus buru-buru berpaling, sementara Sherlock meneruskan investigasinya atas mayat perempuan itu.

Saat Severus menyingkir ke arah pintu. Ia mengerling sekali lagi kepada Sherlock. Pria itu menyibak rambut korban. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang di sekitar TKP, membuat Severus bisa melihat warna matanya.

Dia bukan Lily. Bukan Lily.

-o-

Severus tahu itu bukan mimpi. Ia tahu itu adalah memori. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang. Milik Lily. Milik seorang anak laki-laki yang ia benci. Severus tahu segala sesuatu. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan apa-apa. Tetapi, memaksa untuk mengingat tak pernah mudah.

Bertahun-tahun ia mencoba untuk melupakan. Apapun. Kian keras ia mencoba, justru ingatan satu persatu mengapung dalam kepalanya.

Kenangan-kenangan tentang Lily Evans. Cintanya kepada Lily yang selalu membuat Severus kembali kepada perempuan itu. Pada setiap kehidupan. Ia tak pernah bisa melupakan. Dan, pada akhirnya, Severus selalu mencari. Selalu menemukan kembali.

Ia mencari tahu apakah ada orang lain yang seperti dirinya. Punya ingatan-ingatan dari berbagai kehidupan. Akan tetapi, hingga kini ia tak pernah menemukan seorang pun yang mengalami layaknya yang terjadi kepadanya.

Bahkan Lily, yang ia tahu merupakan sosok yang sama dengan yang dicintainya dulu. Lily, dokter forensik di St. Bart's yang membuat Severus matian-matian menjadi bagian forensik dari Scotland Yard. Mereka punya rambut sewarna. Mata yang sama terangnya. Semua. namun, tak satupun ingatan bahwa mereka pernah saling mengenal di kehidupan yang lalu tertinggal pada Lily. Severus mengingat semua sendiri. Perasaan-perasaannya yang tak pernah berpindah dari dalam hati.

Tetapi, Severus nyaris selalu luput untuk mengatakan apa yang selama ini dibendung dalam hatinya.

-o-

Janji untuk makan siang bersama itu tak kunjung terpenuhi. Hingga teror mulai datang lagi. Satu demi satu ancaman bom itu datang. Dimulai dari Baker Street dan hari ini, Severus berada di sebuah pabrik gula-gula di Addlestone.

Sepasang anak hilang dari asramanya. Sherlock dengan kemampuannya yang luar biasa, dengan cepat memperkirakan di mana kedua anak itu berada. Severus berjalan di antara lorong mesing yang tidak lagi digunakan. Senter tergenggam erat di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti saat salah seorang staf berseru sudah menemukan kedua anak tersebut.

Severus melirik Sherlock ketika kedua anak tersebut dievakuasi ke dalam ambulans. Ekspresi pria itu cerah tak tertahankan. Jauh berbeda dengan seluruh orang di dalam sini yang tampak prihatin. Apa dia tak punya hati?

Severus seharusnya bisa lebih cemerlang dibanding Sherlock, tetapi bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tidak punya daya untuk menguak jejak sepatu anak-anak itu yang tertinggal di asrama mereka?

Karena ia berpikir tentang Lily. Selalu dan setiap saat.

-o-

"Lily, dengarkan aku."

Harus ada korban yang jatuh terlebih dulu, agar akhirnya mereka berdua bisa duduk di kantin St. Bart's siang ini.

"Sev?" sahut Lily kesal. "Itu tidak mungkin."

"Dia bisa menemukan anak-anak itu hanya dengan jejak sepatu. Dan kamu tahu si anak perempuan, Claudette, yang langsung berteriak ketika melihat Sherlock. Bagaimana bisa seorang anak bereaksi seperti itu ketika pertama kali melihat pria itu. Dia memang mengerikan, kecuali..."

"Aku bisa menebak teorimu, Sev. Sherlock Holmes memang berengsek, tetapi dia nggak mungkin melakukan itu," potong Lily, menyuap kentang ke dalam mulutnya. Cerita Severus barusan jelas mengusik Lily, ekspresi menampakkan itu dengan jelas.

"Dia seorang sosiopat, Lily. Dia bukan manusia. Suatu saat kalau dia bosan. Dia akan melakukan itu. Aku sudah menebaknya sejak dulu," ujar Severus dengan suara tertahan.

"Sev!" hardik Lily. Sepasang mata hijau cerlang itu menatap Severus tajam.

Benak Severus memanas karena perdebatan ini. Sejak Sherlock Holmes muncul, Lily selalu menganggap pria itu seperti emas. Lebih brilian. Lebih cakap dalam hal apapun dibanding Severus. Padahal, jelas orang-orang menganggap pria itu hanya bajingan yang terobsesi dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi.

Ia menenggak cola dingin yang dikirinya bisa memadamkan perasaan terbakar dalam hatinya. Perempuan manis di depannya ini, selalu punya pembelaan untuk Sherlock. Semua orang bahkan jelas tahu kalau Lily menyukai pria itu. Tak ada orang lain yang bahkan berniat untuk melakukan itu kepada Sherlock, pria tidak berhati dan tak pernah bisa berkata-kata dengan benar itu. Tak ada, kecuali Lily.

"Mengapa tidak sekali saja kamu mempercayaiku, Lily." Tangan Severus tergenggam di atas meja. Bola matanya yang gelap membesar ketika mencondongkan tubuh dekat Lily.

"Sekali?!" balas Lily membentak. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba mengguncang meja mereka dan nyaris menumpahkan jus jeruk. "Sejak sekolah tak ada yang mau berteman denganmu kecuali aku. Kapan aku nggak pernah mempercayaimu. Jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil, Severus."

"Jadi, siapa yang lebih kamu percayai? Aku atau Sherlock Holmes?"

Lily berdiri tiba-tiba, nyaris membuat kursinya terjungkal. Severus ternganga. Sekejap ia menyesali apa yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya. Belum pernah ia melihat Lily semarah itu. seluruh wajahnya bersemburat merah. Kedua mata hijau terang yang biasa lembut itu kini memandang seperti tersulut api.

Severus segera bangkit. Mengambil barang Lily yang tertinggal di atas meja. "Lily! Dengarkan aku," seru Severus yang begitu keras hingga semua orang menoleh kepada mereka.

"Apa lagi?" katanya tanpa memandang Severus. Kakinya bergerak cepat menapaki koridor.

"Kamu harus percaya kepadaku," jelas Severus.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lily. Marahnya tak lagi disembunyikan.

Severus menelan ludah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dalam udara sejuk St. Bart's, ia bisa merasakan gerah dalam tubuhnya. Panas yang entah datang dari mana dan membuat peluh mulai keluar lewat pori-pori punggung dan tangannya.

Ia mengingat mata hijau cerah. Anak perempuan di balik pohon. Lorong-lorong sekolah tua yang penuh keajaiban.

Ia ingat pertama kali berkenalan dengan Lily karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Berangkat ke sekolah menengah bersama dan memiliki loker bersama. _2010._

Ia belum lupa ketika mereka berdua menjadi pelayan seorang restoran cepat saji. _1970._

Ia tidak pernah lupa bagaimana dulu mereka menaiki kereta bersama. _1890._

Semua berakhir di sebuah gereja kecil. Lily dengan gaun putih. Severus mengawasinya.

Ia mengingat perasaan itu.

"Karena aku tahu. Semua tentangmu," ucapnya, saat mereka tiba di depan pintu laboratorium forensik.

"Omong kosong!" bantah Lily.

Ia tak pernah mengingat apapun. Sedikit pun. Hati Severus mencelus. Perih mendera dadanya.

"Dia bukan seseorang yang pantas untukmu, Lily," ujar Severus, mengikuti Lily masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Kenapa kamu mulai mengatur-atur hidupku?! Kamu nggak berhak, Sev!"

Severus membisu dan mematung. "Aku hanya khawatir kepadamu, Lily. Aku nggak mau kamu menjadi korban yang jatuh untuk lain kali."

Lily menggeleng. "Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Lily, kamu bisa mengandalkanku."

"Sebaiknya kamu menjaga dirimu sendiri."

"Dia tidak mencintaimu. Kamu tahu?" Severus menatap Lily lurus-lurus. "Dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Karena..."

Kalimat Severus terhenti ketika sebuah tamparan mengenai pipinya. Perih yang merambati wajahnya, tidak sebanding dengan luka yang tertoreh dalam hati.

"Aku melihatmu menikah. Tetapi, bukan bersamanya." Severus berdiri tegak. "Aku melihat bayi dalam pelukanmu."

"Oh, Severus! Kamu kembali dengan khayalan dan teori-teorimu lagi!"

Lily berbalik, namun Severus mencengkeram lengan Lily. "Aku nggak berteori, Lily. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Lepaskan aku, Sev!" Lily menarik tangannya dari Severus. Wajahnya mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Lily." Severus melepaskan tangannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mendiamkan keduanya.

"Oh, Severus, kamu ada di sini? Apa aku menginterupsi kalian—pertengkaran domestik?" katanya, di depan pintu yang tertutup.

Severus meliriknya mangkel. Selalu saja orang itu muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

Sherlock melepas mantel dan syalnya, menggantungnya di belakang pintu. Severus bahkan jelas merasa penampilannya jauh lebih baik daripada pria yang menata rambutnya seperti wanita tahun 1950-an itu. Dia hanya memiliki hidung yang lebih baik, mulus, tidak bengkok seperti milik Severus.

Severus berdecak. Melipat tangan di dada.

"Apa kamu sudah selesai dengan Lily, _Snivellus_? Aku membutuhkannya."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Holmes," sahutnya keras.

Severus dan Sherlock bersemuka. Tatapan keduanya sama-sama menyorot tajam, hingga Sherlock berpaling. Melengos, tak mau peduli dengan perdebatan itu.

"Panggilan kecilmu. Bagus untuk nostalgia, bukan?" Sherlock berjalan melewati Lily dan Severus, menuju mikroskop di ujung meja.

"Tutup mulutmu, Holmes," hardiknya. Severus mengepalkan tangan di sisi tubuh.

"_Nope_. Panggilan itu pantas untukmu," katanya, membuka lemari penyimpanan. Mencari sampel yang dia tinggalkan beberapa hari lalu. "Kamu jelas datang ke sini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu. Kamu mengurungkannya karena Lily tidak mau mendengarmu. Dan kalian bertengkar, sampai ia menamparmu. Apa aku benar?" Sherlock melambaikan tangan, kembali mengamati preparatnya di bawah mikroskop.

Rahang Severus mengeras. Wajahnya memanas.

"Abaikan saja aku. Kalian bisa meneruskan bertengkar. Lily, jika kamu pergi ke bawah, bawakan aku kopi. Hitam. Dua sendok gula."

Severus menoleh kepada Lily yang berlalu. Ia ingin melarangnya, tetapi tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar pintu yang dibanting.

"Tidak bisakah kamu sedikit saja sopan kepadanya?" tegur Severus.

"Siapa?" sahut Sherlock cuek.

"Lily."

"Aku selalu sopan kepadanya, _Snivellus_."

Severus bergegas menuju ke dekat Sherlock.

"Apa? Kamu ingin bicara kepadaku?" Sherlock mengangkat wajah, menatap Severus sesaat.

"Jangan sampai aku mengungkapkan siapa dirimu dulu," desis Severus.

Alis Sherlock terangkat. "Oh, menarik. Kamu jelas tahu apa yang tidak aku tahu. Kamu penuh teori dan imajinasi, _Snivellus_."

"Kamu adalah penjahat besar," tuding Severus. Deru napasnya yang pendek-pendek terdengar jelas saat mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Seperti ada yang meledak dalam pikirannya. Keping-keping kenangan berhamburan. Ia teringat pada janji-janji. Pada kabar yang tak disangkanya datang _dulu_. Kematian Lily. Ia masih merasakan kepedihan dan penderitaan yang merayap dalam hidupnya mulai detik itu.

Selalu dan setiap saat. Hingga kini. Meski ia dan Lily dipertemukan lagi dan lagi. Rasa bersalah itu seperti batu besar yang tak pernah bisa terungkit dari permukaan hati Snape. Di sana. Diam dan beku. Memberat hari demi hari.

Dia yang mengingkari janji.

Sepasang mata biru di hadapannya itu berkedip. Seluruh pikiran dalam kepala Snape mendadak lenyap.

"Aku?" Sherlock menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Lanjutkan."

"Kamu membunuh semua orang," Suara Severus perlahan bergetar. "Dan Lily."

Severus terkesiap ketika mengucapkan itu. Semua itu meluncur dari mulutnya begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah mengira. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Ia kelihatan begitu terpukul saat mengucapkan itu. Tremor kembali menyerang tangannya.

Ini semua tidak mungkin. Severus bisa mengenali Lily. Mengapa orang ini luput darinya?

"Aku membunuh banyak orang," ujar Sherlock menanggapi dengan santai. "Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu? Dan mengapa aku harus membunuh Lily?" Matanya menyipit, mengamati Severus yang mundur pelan-pelan.

Severus tak pernah lupa, mengapa Lord Voldemort datang malam itu ke Godric's Hollow.

"Aku asumsikan jika kita berada di dalam cerita yang sama, _Snivellus_. Aku datang membunuhnya karena kamu memberitahuku sebuah rahasia. Tentang kekuatan. Sesuatu yang aku inginkan."

Severus menjauh dari Sherlock, namun langkahnya terhenti saat tubuhnya menabrak pinggiran berisi tabung-tabung reaksi. Satu tabung menggelinding dari rak, tetapi ditangkap dengan cepat oleh Sherlock.

"Dan setelah itu, kamu melarikan diri. Membocorkan semuanya kepada pihak lawan." Sherlock meletakkan tabung kecil itu kembali ke rak. "Itu apa yang selalu dilakukan pecundang ya, _Snivellus_?"

Severus mendorong tubuh Sherlock. Tubuh pria itu bergeser, hampir terhuyung jatuh, tetapi Sherlock menyeimbangkan dirinya dengan cepat dan kembali berdiri tegap. Ia sama sekali tidak terpancing dengan sikap Severus yang berapi-api.

"Itulah mengapa kamu tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan semuanya kepada Lily. Karena kamu pecundang, Severus." Ia mengatakan itu seakan kejadian barusan tak pernah terjadi.

Kemarahan mengisi benak Severus. Tetapi, ia memilih pergi. Ia melihat memori itu lagi dalam kepalanya. Ketakutan dan kesedihan.

"Kamu tidak ingin tahu apa yang dikatakannya terakhir kali, _Severus Snape_?"

Langkah Severus terhenti. Ia memandang Sherlock dengan tatapan horor. Sekarang, ia menemukan orang lain seperti dirinya. Orang yang bisa mengingat apapun dan tak bisa melupakan apa-apa. Sama sepertinya.

"_... Not Harry. Please — I'll do anything."_


End file.
